The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a ceramic filter element for an exhaust gas filter of an internal combustion engine.
In Patent Abstracts of Japan JP 63134020 A, a ceramic filter element for an exhaust gas filter of an internal combustion engine is disclosed that is comprised of a corrugated spirally wound filter web. For producing the filter web, heat-resistant inorganic fibers are mixed in an aqueous suspension with ceramic powder and then processed to a web. Several stacked webs are then rolled to the desired shape of the filter body and between neighboring filter webs honeycomb-shaped flow channels are formed. The filter body is subsequently fired at high temperature.
WO 2006/005668 discloses a method for producing a ceramic filter element of an exhaust gas filter for internal combustion engines. In this connection, first a combustible, non-ceramic support web is impregnated with ceramic slurry and is subsequently fired, in the desired geometric shape, to such an extent that the support web is combusted and a rigid filter body is formed.
Disadvantages of these methods are, on the one hand, the relatively high expenditure and, on the other hand, the fact that in the conventional methods folds and wavy sections are produced that can cause cracks in the components.
Further, it is a disadvantage that with the conventional methods no cavities in the components to be produced can be provided in a targeted way.
There is therefore the need to provide ceramic filter elements that avoid the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.